Dark's Queen of Thieves
by Dark-Pheonix-Empress
Summary: After Dark steals a necklace he meets a girl that seems to know him but... how does she know him? And who is she? im not good at summaries but read and review. (the rating will go up)


Okay this is my first DNAngel fanfic i ever wrote so be nice (--) '' Newayz i haven't read enough of the story to know what the hells happenin' so this is just free for all. Newayz (yes, u will be seeing that word alot when i talk) I don't own any of the characters except for two of them and u wil see who later. If i get enough reviews ill add the other chapters too. Please be nice when u review my story okay () " Wellz here goes nothin'  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: "Hello, Dark,"

"(Dark! Come on!! It's the middle of the night, it's winter! AND IM COLD!!!)" Daisuke yelled at his alter ego; Dark had just stolen the most valuable necklace in the world and he was being kinda cocky as he stared at it in the moon light.

"Oh, would ya stop whining! God, this is a real beauty. Don't ya think Daisuke?" Dark said still ignoring Daisuke's please.

The necklace was from the ancient times of Rome, with it being made of 13k silver and gold studded with rubies, diamonds, emarlds, onyx and sapphires in the shape of a snake biting its' tail as a clasp why wouldn't it be? To the touch it felt so much like a real snake and it even looked like a real snake too. Daisuke had to admit it did look beautiful. Dark had the necklace held up in his hand at the moon making it sparckled magnificently in the light.

"(Dark...can we please go home now?)" Daisuke asked without whining. Dark sighed and stood up with a smirk as he stretched.

"Err-yeah...why not. Besides, I'm gettin' ...."

"Hello, Dark," Dark was interrupted by the sound of a smooth spoken girl that had an British accent, standing on the back of a near by bench. Dark looked at the girl with wide eyes and in total interest of the seductive looking girl.

She was beyond beautiful, she had dark burgundy eyes that just sparckled as did her pale skin tone that glowed in the light of the snow that lay all around. Her hair went down to her waist and, even though it was pitch black, you could tell that some of her hair had dark burgundy in it as a soft breeze blew past there was also a hint of waveyness in it.

The girls out fit would have made you think she was a whore or something. She had a mini-**_MINI_** skirt made of black leather on with a chain hooked onto on belt loop on one hip and then crossed over to the other hip's belt loop. Her shirt was nothing but a bra pretty much it only covered her large breast and that was it. About the only thing she had on that wasn't whore-ish was a long burgundy jacket with black fuzz at the ends of the sleeves and coat.

Her skin was very pale with a small flush of pink on her smooth face. Her skin seemed to glow as light from the moon reflected off the snow onto her. She jumped off the bench and landed light in the snow.

"Still doing the same thing aye, love?" She said walking over to the tree. Dark jumped down from the tree and looked her up and down suspicion as she smiled at him with seductiveness making him loose his focus alittle.

"Thanks for the pretty li'l trinket, ducky. It was awfully nice of you to get it for me..." The girl whispered into Dark's ear and snapping him out of his trance.

"Trinket?....HUH!?! HEY!?! YOU LITTLE BITCH!!!!!" Dark yelled with anger as he realized what the girl was talking about. She had stolen the necklace that was in his hand just moments before.

"It was great to see you again, Dark. I hope when you rob the next place ill actually be with you to help out again. Buh-bye love, heeheehee....." Her voice was all around him as he looked to see where she was but all that was there was the footprints that that was near him where she had stolen the necklace from him.

"(We're so dead...)" Daisuke said as Dark stood there angily.

"Shut up..." Dark said flying back to the house arguing with Daisuke. When they got back to the house the mom was not pleased....

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay that was the first chapt. and i know it wasn't very good but please review it and tell me what u liked about it so far though. Also, please tell me what u think i should do to make this chapter and the next chapter better


End file.
